Inuyasha a flaming heart
by Mbrooks6759
Summary: Yasha the young leader of the tama's is kidnapped by naraku and force to slowly turn into a hanyou because of inhuman experiments done to him then he escapes and renamed inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1: The start of crisis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 1

Today is the day that everything is going to change forever. Yasha turned his head and looked out the window not truly knowing what lay ahead for him and his friends. Yasha is a young 16 year old boy who leads a small group known as the Tama's. This group consist of Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and young Kagome. Yasha has long midnight black hair, violet eyes, and a white shirt and blue pants.

Sango and Miroku also are both 16.

Kagome is either 12 or 14 and Shippo is 6 the youngest but he could be younger. Sango is a demon slayer also second in command of the group.

Miroku is a monk. Kagome is a Miko in training. While Shippo is a child fox demon.

Finally, Yasha is a warrior that specializes in archery he is also the step brother of Lord Sesshomaru, a great inu demon. Inu demons usually travel around protecting the humans by defeating the stronger demons who wish to destroy the humans' village or something along those lines. In this world but due to a secret war all of the inus have been called into duty. So the Tamas travel around the land helping people instead as best as they can with demon problems. Today is the last day they travel around neighboring villages, to seek out more people in need across the land. Yasha took a deep breath looking into the forest through the window. It had been a busy day and the sun was finally going down.

'It should be a new moon tonight' Yasha thought a little distracted.

"Yasha! Are you listening!" Sango called out to her leader.

"Oh! Umm," Yasha said.

"I was telling the group how we should go to sleep now," Sango said it plainly.

"Yes! Of course!" The boy stumbled on his words then quickly put on his serious mask.

"Alright Gang, time to call it quits for the day." Everyone yawned sleepily and headed to their rooms. They were at their village where they shared a pretty good sized hut together. Izzy, Yasha's sister, lived with the chieftess of the village. The chieftess's name was, Keade. She cared for the entire village and the occupants in it. As soon as everyone was out of sight Yasha yawned and headed to his own room.

* * *

Yasha woke up suddenly hearing something crash mixed in with a demonic aura as he got up and grabbed his bows and arrows.

"Who's there! Answer me!" Yasha said as he steadied his bow to shoot careful not to wake the others in the middle of the night.

"Haha, you're so pathetic!" A voice came from behind Yasha. Before Yasha had the chance to meet face to face with the voice, he was struck on his side.

"Gah!" Yasha gasped holding his side in pain.

"You're stronger than I originally thought, you'll be perfect," the voice chuckled. Yasha held onto his wound unable to see the voice in the blackness of night. Figuring that his attacker was only after him he quickly dashed out the back door in his room and into the forest leaving a small trail of blood behind to protect his friends.

"You can't escape that easy," the voice said with a evil malice chasing after Yasha.

Suddenly Yasha could hear more footsteps thinking, 'he's got a couple of allies with him,' as he picked up his pace. But the voice's buddies were too fast for him and they managed to claw his chest and cut his cheek while also snapping his weapon in half as Yasha tried his best to shoot at them. Soon the trees became thicker slowing them down so Yasha could escape leaving even more blood behind.

'Judging by the wounds they gave me, they are demons,' Yasha thought as he ran.

Feeling his wounds ache Yasha slowed down considerably and started to wheeze as he left blood behind. That's when it happened, Yasha arrived breathing heavily at a edge of a worn down cliff.

The boy thought, 'shoot, dead end!' The demons blocked off every possible exit as the boy glanced around for any possible escape path.

"Well it looks like it's the end of the road for you," the voice now revealed as some sort of demon Yasha had never seen before snickered.

"I don't know what you want from me, but I won't let you have it!" He said gasping in between breaths. Suddenly, the cliff started to crumble underneath him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yasha screamed falling off the cliff. A picture of him, his friends, and sister flashed through his head before he landed head first on stone.

* * *

"Yasha it's time to get up lazy" Sango hollered knocking on the door. It was morning and Sango was waking Yasha up as usual. There was no reply just silence.

"If that's how it's going to be, then so be it!" Sango slammed opened the door. She was surprised to see that Yasha wasn't in his room. Sango was about to leave when she stumbled upon something strange.


	2. Chapter 2: Experiment Inu one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha also I do not make a profit for this it is solely for fun.

a/n: I know this chapter is so kind of short but I'll try my best to lengthen the next ones so please be patient with me and review. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter Two

'Huh!? Where am I?' Yasha thought slowly looking around seeing literally nothing but white except for a red dot in the distance.

He ran over to the red dot to find it to be a young white-haired boy with a red kimono on and dog ears, the boy seemed to be the same age as himself.

"Hello I'm Yasha. I'm kind of lost do you know where we are?" Yasha asked the boy.

"The very edge of your mind," the boy replied turning around and looking at Yasha with his almost dead amber eyes and the same face as Yasha's

"Who are you!? why do you look like me?!" The sixteen year old asked confused.

Suddenly without a word the ground beneath him started to crumble.

And the memory of falling off the cliff the night before filled his mind.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" The boy screamed.

* * *

Yasha awoke with a gasp.

"What happened?" The boy groaned sitting up rubbing his temple slowly.

Yasha looked around and yelled, "where am I!?"

Apparently he had been laying down on an old wrinkled bed. The room he was in looked to be old too but instead of wooden walls it was made out of pure stone and there was a wooden dresser across the room and a water bucket beside the bed. There were no mirrors or windows but a light seemed to pour in anyways.

Suddenly a flash of memories filled his head of the night before.

"Gah! Impossible from that height I should be dead!" He screamed out loud with wide eyes.

He slowly took a deep breath 'calm down, there's gotta be a reasonable explanation for this,' he told himself.

'I should take a look around first,' he thought as he got up.

'Weird, I know that I got wounded really bad but yet I don't feel a thing. Maybe it was just a dream.' Yasha thought examining himself seeing no wounds whatsoever.

He started to walk around to see if he could spot something, anything, to get him out of this place or at least give him a hint where he is.

Then he spotted something on the dresser.

'Clothes and a note?' He thought grabbing the note.

Why hello,

You must be very confused right now,

But don't worry,

It will all be over soon.

Your supreme future ruler,

And kidnapper,

Naraku.

'How, um, formal for a kidnapper,' he thought a little confused.

That's also when he noticed his clothes in shreds and stained in blood. Then he examined the clothes put on the dresser. Unlike his usual white and blue cloths they were black and red and with no shoes.

Yasha took a deep breath, seeing no harm in trying them on.

When he had them on he noticed how the red pants was slightly baggy and the black shirt was a bit snug.

Suddenly out of nowhere a camouflage metal door opened and five people in strange suits went inside the cramped room.

Yasha backed up to the wall unsure what to do.

It was then he noticed that the people in the suits had surrounded him holding weapons. The weapons where long rods that look like they shot lightning out of them. The middle person approached him turning off his weapon bringing it to his side and brought out some sort of new gadget that Yasha didn't even recognize.

The person took the device up and down scanning Yasha.

Then he said something to the other people there, "experiment one inu shows no signs of unhealthiness what so ever…" The scientist started to blabble.

'Wait!? Did he just say experiment!?', Yasha started to think worryingly.

That's when the men in suits zapped him and he was on the floor rasping for breath because they used way too much electricity. He half expected himself to blackout from the dire pain but the funny thing was he didn't and got his composure back almost immediately.

Amazed by how he got up almost immediately left Yasha silent.

The men in suits seemed in deep thought chattering to each other then they grabbed their weapons then turned the electricity on higher and shocked Yasha so hard he blacked out.

* * *

Yasha slowly woke up but that time strapped to a table. "What the!?" He gasped.

"Good, experiment one Inu is awake. We can start the procedure now," said an anonymous voice.

Yasha looked up to see two men dressed in white cloaks and safety glasses.

"So where should we start sir?" One of them asked the other.

"Enough of these silly questions, my faithful assistant. We need to begin this experiment before Naraku has our heads!" The surgeon said with a hint of fear in his voice.

The assistant gulped in agreement.

"Wait! Who's Naraku!? What experiment!?" Yasha screamed at them trying to get out of the restraints.

They ignored the boy's attempts to get their attention and instead started the procedure.

The assistant injected something into Yasha while the doctor latched some machine over Yasha's face getting him to hold still while blinding him with it.

Suddenly without warning the machine started making noise.

"What!?" Yasha gasped startled. He felt small prickling sensations moving over his face then focus on his eyes.

Soon the prickling sensation started slowly turning into intense pain as a warm liquid started trickling down his face.

Remembering having felt this warm liquid before while being injured he recognized it as blood, but before he could do anything about it a unknown substance was poured from the machine onto his face causing the pain to become extreme and making the world before him disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere far away, "what do you mean missing!? You guys are his comrades how could you let that happen to him!" Sesshoumaru almost screamed in frustration at the small group who had just informed him of his baby brother's disappearance and very possible kidnapping.

From what Sango and the Monk explained, Sango went to go wake up Yasha, however, he was not there. When she went to wake him and when she was about to go looking for him to see if he awoken earlier then her, she spotted some blood on the floor and noticed his bow and arrows were also missing. So she immediately went to the Monk in shock explaining everything, so they went to inspect the scene and then Miroku found something very unheard of. A strong aura that seemed to be a mix of both demonic and spiritual energy.

After that they made sure they didn't accidentally mix Yasha's spiritual energy with the demonic energy and they were soon able to confirm it. Not long after they found a path of dried blood which then they had Shippo to use his sensitive nose to see whose blood it was. They were beyond shocked and horrified to hear from Shippo that all the blood was covered in Yasha's scent even as they followed the thickening trail of blood then they found his bow broken in half with some scattered arrows around a large clearing.

Then after some more walking they came to a cliff where yasha's blood seemed the thickest so far. By the leftover traces of demonic and spiritual energy they were able to comprehend that there was more than just one energy after Yasha at the time and he was surrounded. At first they came to the conclusion that's when whoever or whatever these strange energies' belonged to took Yasha. That's when they noticed the very edge of the cliff looked like it broke under some weight after being worn down.

So they inspected it and found the possibility Yasha could have fallen off the crumbling cliff very likely. So with heavy hearts the Tama's went to the bottom of the cliff to be sure. However when they arrived at the bottom of the cliff there was no body to be found. They did find excessive amounts of blood scattered everywhere on some trees, especially on the ground and cliff side. They were about to give up hope for Yasha when Miroku and Kagome sensed small traces of healing magic, and that's when everything came together whoever kidnapped him needed Yasha alive for something. So they hoped the they would keep him alive long enough for the Tama's to rescue their leader. That's when they decided to call Sesshoumaru to the Tama's village to tell him about it to hopefully receive some help to find Yasha. Since then three days had past and the inu lord has arrived.

"Very well I shall send scouts out to look in the west and south, sadly enough because of the secret war I don't have enough scouts to send everywhere so you'll have to head north to K's domain to ask for his help." Sesshomaru started negotiating with the team on how they would go about this. The group agreed about the long journey saying they could help villages along the way but the main priority was to find Yasha.

"Good, also to cover the east I'll send word to my soldiers stationed there to be on the lookout and I'll have my servant take a message to the emperor there letting him know all that has transpired here and ask for his assistance." Sesshoumaru finally came to a conclusion with the group. So with the plan set in motion the group was to start their journey tomorrow morning to cover more ground to seek out lord K of the wolves help.


	3. Chapter 3: The kindest of them all

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Yasha woke up with a loud groan. His face felt sore while his eyes stung. He looked around to only see only darkness. Getting up from his lying position, Yasha felt around to see where he was. Not long after he fell right off the bed and straight on his side into a bucket of a wet substance.

'Please let this be water,' Yasha thought over and over to himself as he felt around for a wall to stand up with.

Once he stood up using the wall for support he figured from the wetness of his face he was able to confirm that he was not blind but somewhat blindfolded. Trying his best to get the bandages off of him, a guard opened the door that was apparently the so called wall Yasha was leaning against. Soon both Yasha and the guard fell to the ground ungracefully.

"Get off of me! You ungrateful hybrid!" The guard said scowling at Yasha.

"Hybrid?" Yasha whispered loudly as the guard pushed him away. 'From what I can recall from demon biology hybrid means a mixed of two different demons or species, but that impossible I'm completely human!' Yasha thought thinking that the guard must've lost his marbles while sitting on the floor trying to pry the bandage off.

"Halt! Experiment one inu!" The guard yelled.

The boy retaliated "No you halt! Where am I and why do you keep calling me an experiment what not?!" Yasha interrupted with a loud scream.

The guard was heard making a low audible sigh, then some scuffling sounds and a door closing. Thinking the guard left, Yasha tried taking the bandage off again before the guard pulled the boys arm down to stop him.

"Just listen okay?" The guard sighed waiting for Yasha to calm down. Only when Yasha did calm down did the guard start his story.

"I'm not even allowed to say anything to you because the boss would most likely have my head. However, unlike everyone else in this dark forsaken place I do have a heart and I'm willing to tell you what I know. So you better listen hard and good boy," Yasha didn't answer all he did was give a short nod and the guard continued.

"From what I heard you are a special case. So our boss Naraku decided to capture you for his newest experiment," the guard then paused thinking hard on what to say next. "Rumors says, that unlike any other former human you decided to go out with a big bang at the last moment by falling off a crumbling cliff very clumsily is this true?" The guard asked Yasha.

"Yes. I wouldn't say clumsy though," Yasha spoke then thought over the words he said carefully. "Wait, did you just say former human!?" Yasha almost screamed in surprised.

"Yes judging by your reaction I'd say you don't even have a clue on what's going on here, so let me just explain. You see a former human is just a term we guards also other staff often use to describe an experiment's past before they became experiments in the first place." The guard tried to explain but Yasha was still slightly confuse "Okay maybe I should start with what an experiment is." The guard quickly tried to correct his explanation so Yasha would understand. "As you probably already know an experiment is a common word for experimentation or rather test. However an experiment has an extra meaning here like test subjects," the guard went on. "So basically from what I understand about experiments is that the professors and doctors merge the patients DNA with something other than their original species to create hybrids; a mix between the two DNAs usually human and demon DNA. The hybrids because of the fusion of DNA are no longer what and who they used to be," the guards spoke intelligently.

"That's kind of depressing. What are they going to do that to me!?" Yasha immediately spoke up with some fear in his voice.

The guard sighed at the boy and then answered, "yes and believe it or not they're currently doing that to you as we speak. I'm just going to go on a whim and say like many of the other experiments you remember your last experimentation." The guard said pointing his explanation toward Yasha currently being temporary blind.

Yasha was beyond shocked with words so much so he was silent, "I only heard rumors, but because of you coming in this place almost dead from the fall, they decided to give you special healing abilities, resistance, and stamina so you'll have a better chance here. If it helps you feel better, the experimentation usually progress slowly to prevent test subjects from dying or going insane. So you will still technically be yourself for a long while. Plus just think of this as being slowly reborn, also think of it as a way so that when it's all over, either way it ends you'll one day be relieved I'm sure of it." The kind hearted guard cheered on Yasha.

Before Yasha had a chance to ask what the guard meant by better chance or either way, the guard was called back into duty by a Manager.

"If some of that is true, then I guess it makes sense to keep the bandage on until it's taken off by one of the scientist here I think," Yasha said to himself thinking that he didn't want to damage himself more than he already was. So with a heavy and still slightly confused heart, Yasha felt his way back to the bed. Thinking over what the guard had informed him, the guards voice, he told himself, that he'll always remember for as long as he lived.


	4. Chapter 4: Demon eyes

**disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the show or manga, i do not make any profit from this.**

 _Author's note: sorry I haven't posted for a while and thank you for all of your support, I'll try to work harder on the chapters a little more so you guys can see them when they come out._

 ** _chapter 4_**

Yasha woke up to a door slamming open followed by two footsteps , Indicating yasha's escort guards were here and ready to take him straight to the infirmary for his latest checkup.

One of the guards grabbed him harshly by the arm, yanking him up to his feet all without a word.

"Hey aren't you going to say something this time?" Yasha questioned.

He then spoke again fooling around with the guards "So it's tubby and cupcake today, wow your leader must really hate you if he keeps sending you two to me so I can have a chance to torture" before Yasha could finish, the one Yasha nickname tubby grabs him harshly pulling him back on his legs and places a wet cloth on his mouth so Yasha can't speak.

'Wow so we're going straight to the mouth gag again' Yasha thought a little bitterly. It has been two weeks since Yasha has been temporarily blinded or at least from what Yasha could infer from the staff's chit chat. During that time Yasha has picked up things and learned how to cope with his blindness by sharpening and honing his other senses such as feeling and smelling strong smells around him.

About a week into blindness he had learned how to tell the difference in each guard that toke their shift, creating the nicknames he currently calls the guards with since he has never been given their actual names.

Tubby was nicknamed for the feel of his muscles, height, and how his voice sound when the guard is more than irritated.

Cupcake however doesn't have as much muscle and his stomach feels a bit chubby, this little fact was accidentally found by Yasha falling backwards into the guards belly on the third day of being blinded when they where trying to force feed Yasha something that smelled like raw rotten fish. And that's exactly what it tasted like, Yasha literally had to puked up half of the contents right after eating it.

Thinking back before the incident, Yasha couldn't help but think of his friends back home feeling a great sense of loneliness and loss. He also felt conflicted on how they would see him if he ever got out.

Would they hate him? Would they turn their backs on him?

No, he couldn't possibly think like that right now. His friends and family love him and would accept him more than ever if he returned, even if he becomes no longer a complete human being like the kind hearted guard had said.

Soon the guards came to a halt after walking for what felt like forever. The sound of a door opening sounded and Yasha was shoved in the room.

"Good morning experiment 1 inu" greeted Doctor hope. Doctor hope is the main Doctor or rather boss of Yasha's experiment unit, he manages all that goes on around with the guards and scientist here. Yasha has a hunch that there may be more scientists like Doctor hope and people who are in his current predicament, however he can't confirm that just yet.

The scientist soon slid over to Yasha moving his arms and legs around like there might be something wrong with him. After that brief examination he asked Yasha "how are you feeling, any pain?". Unlike most of the scientists here Doctor hope was kind and smooth sounding, talking to Yasha like he was a actual person.

Thinking for a minute he answered simply "I feel fine, no pain".

"That's good." Doctor hope replied back going over his notes "Looks like today we're taking off the bandages, after that is done we'll have to take some test with your vision". Yasha gulped nodding his head slowly, he was nervous to say in the least. What would change about him? What about his vision? How would he look?

The Doctor then removed the bandages in a delicate way as if to not cause anymore damage.

Yasha blinked slowly, specks of black replaced with a slighted blurry screen from the immediate bright light shinning on his face. After a while his vision cleared showing a now sharper vision of a small room with a table and some medical gear.

"Looks like they're clearing up just fine" Doctor hope then started looking around for something. "Here, I thought you might want to see them yourself" he then handed the mirror to Yasha.

Yasha gasped at the sight too shocked to even speak. His eyes were looking straight at him trying to peer into his very being.

"Demon eyes" he stumbled at the words.

Sango sighed in defeat, it has been around 2 weeks and still no sight of Yasha. It's as if he completely disappeared into thin air, the only proof that Yasha was kidnapped was still at the sight and even that provided little information on where he was taken. King k of the wolves was no help either, apparently long before they arrived the wolves were ordered to not help anyone outside of their territory till prince kouga of the wolves was found.

However, the trip was not a total drag the wolves did provide some information of several other similar cases where the victims were never heard from again. Seeing this small hope the tama's went to investigate these cases seeing if they could find anymore information regarding Yasha and the other victims. They read carefully through the evidence and notes taken, finding only a few strong similarities linking the cases together a chase, they all happened at night, strange auras, magic, and finally most of the cases found at least a small form of bloodshed pointing to a fight and struggle. Despite all of the overnight tiring research they did, it all led up to the victim disappearing leaving little to no traces behind.

Sango thought back too the day before the kidnapping, Yasha's unwavering determination and bright smile.

While she was busy taking a soak in the days of old a wise comforting hand touched her shoulder startling her.

"Miruku" she almost whispered, surprised at the sudden entrance. Miruku was taking Yasha's disappearance better than the others, keeping a stern encouraging face telling everyone and himself that Yasha is just fine and that he would never let anything happen to himself and he would find his way back to the tama's soon.

The same thing can't be the said for the others though, shippo refused to eat until they had ensured him that they would find Yasha soon, Izzy from what sango heard locked herself in her room for a long while not wanting to hear of her brother's kidnapping, and she trained herself till she almost passed out.

Kagome worried about Yasha in the beginning and still worry's, However she like miruku still gives a slight determination and works all she can to help locate him.

"Sango, I'm sure we'll find him soon" miruku smoothly said while rubbing sango's back in a comforting matter. Sango leaned into the comfort taking the rare moment in weeks to relax, until she felt something on her behind. "Pervert!" She screamed and bolted up to smack miruku right in his face leaving a small bruise.

"Is now really the time?!" She screamed loud enough for people in a 20 mile long radius to hear her.


	5. Chapter 5: The first burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters I do not make any profit from this and this story is for pure fun.

Author's note: I am sorry for the long wait, school and stuff.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Yasha questioned, the person responsible for his response right in front of him.

The boy with dog ears sighed, "if we're going to keep doing this, we're not going anywhere." Yasha gave the boy a confused look that a dog would usually give their owner.

The figure with dog ears just finished trying to explain to Yasha of their strange predicament. Currently Yasha was completely asleep, speaking with the boy through his dreams. The boy had explained that he was Yasha's inner youkai. A spiritual and physical essence created to serve a mental connection to Yasha's newly found demonic energy and was becoming stronger from his recent changes. The boy also explained that he had certain abilities that allowed him to communicate directly to Yasha. For instance, like how he could communicate to Yasha through this dream.

"What's your name by the way?" Yasha asked, very suddenly out of the blue.

"I'm not a real person you know!?" The boy snapped, growing very irritated.

Yasha thought of saying that, "if your not a real person then you wouldn't be getting irritated at me, now would you?" However he decided to keep his mouth shut on that thought.

Yasha sighed trying to think of another way to put it. Yasha soon stood up after a long pause and said, "regardless, by the sound of what your trying to say, we're going to be together for a long while, so at least give me a name to call you with".

The boy with dog ears seemed to pause a long moment before Yasha interrupted the silence, "Inu."

"What?" The dog boy asked, pure confusion on his face. "Your name," Yasha answered, smiling at the confused look in the other boy's face. "Inu, it means dog and since you have dog ears it fits you perfectly," Yasha concluded trying to make his companion less confused.

Inu looked shocked for a minute before nodding and putting on a brave act. "Very well, but remember I'm only doing this so you aren't as dumb," Inu said smugly nodding, secretly very pleased about his pet name given to him.

"Oh that reminds me I've not only inserted myself into this dream to tell you about me, but to inform you that with our new adaptions to your body I can now let you see things that humans cannot usually see. You just need to let me know when you want me to summon that ability," Inu finished, smirking ignorantly at Yasha with a new attitude.

"But Inu, how do I ask you to do that?" Yasha asked, still slightly confused he tried his best to make sense of his, actually, their situation.

However, before Inu could answer the dream world faded to white and Yasha woke up.

Yasha snapped his eyes open, not quite used to whatever happened to his eyes as he started to rub them thinking about what had happened. It felt like a long time since Yasha came to this place. Yasha missed his sister and friends dearly thinking about them every day. He decided that he would find a way to get back, but how? So far he had seen no way to pass the heavily guarded room, now that he thought about it his cell.

Maybe there were many people like him who could help him, he thought remembering the day before when the bandages finally got taken off. He only saw a glimpse of it but he was sure, there were other cells like his not too far from the medical wing he was in. It was too shady to see if there was anyone there, despite this, it was a hope that he wasn't all alone after all.

He got off of the bed as he heard footsteps coming from down the hall. 'Wow, they sure are early,' Yasha thought, no matter how he acted though his body was shaking remembering what happened to his eyes.

The guards opened the door, suddenly without a single thought Yasha's body moved faster than his mind and attempted to make an escape. The guards were startled by Yasha's strange behavior and as a result couldn't catch him in time as he slipped between them. "Stop! Get him!" One of the guards yelled, while giving chase someone pulled a alarm.

'Oh no, Yasha run!' Inu screamed inside Yasha's head.

"How? What is going on!" Yasha demanded inu to explain.

'Look, that doesn't matter right now, you just need to trust me.'

'Is this your doing?' Yasha managed to say in his head.

'This isn't really the time, there are some nasty looking guards coming up ahead of you! You need to stay quiet and hide!'

'Fine, but this conversation isn't over'.

Yasha ran fast spotting for possible hiding spots when he heard the guards. Inu was right he needed to find a place to hide. He soon spotted a corner and hid behind a wall, but it wasn't enough. "Well, well if it isn't experiment Inu one, out on a stroll are we?" Tubby grinned, he soon snatched Yasha's arm and pulled him onto the wall. "Now stay still or I'll make it worse" he threatened. Tubby grabbed something from his bag holding it up firmly so Yasha could see.

"Now that you've recovered I can finally use this whip that I've been wanting to use from day one," Tubby explained, soon he started whpiping Yasha with fast wild strokes.

Yasha cried out in misery as pain filled his whole body, so much so he couldn't hear Inu's screams anymore.

After five whole minutes of this Tubby finally stopped with a harsh breath and said, "make sure you behave, slave, or it will be even worse next time."

Yasha panted hard gasping for breath, he was on the floor falling over after one minute. Tubby grasped Yasha's arm and pulled him up, "you're really lucky, I usually take the others into a room to do this for an hour at least. In fact you're so lucky you've manage to run right next to your next scheduled destination," Tubby laughed insanely, then like a bag of hay he shoved Yasha through some heavy metal doors.

Yasha landed with a harsh thump and a groan of pain. Tubby stood over Yasha and said, "now be a good test subject and grab your grub." Tubby soon took his leave locking the double doors behind him. "Ouch! Are you okay?" A friendly voice reached out. The voice helped lift Yasha off the ground and led him to a table. "My name is Kouga, what's yours?" Kouga greeted.

"Yasha"

"Well Yasha, welcome to the Rock" they talked.

Yasha got confused and asked, "the Rock?"

"It's a nickname everyone has given to this horrific place," Kouga explained with a grim expression.

"Everyone?" Yasha paused, he looked out to the room he was in and found it was filled to the brim with people just like him.

And they were all staring right at him.

What should he say? Something motivational? No he wasn't their leader or anything like that. An introduction? What was he supposed to say?

Suddenly out of nowhere Kouga elbowed him and like a match swiping at wood he clumsily said, "hello." Before he could make more of a fool out of himself, Kouga dragged Yasha who was currently red as a tomato to his table.

What was wrong with him he thought, he was never this shy when talking to even larger crowds. Luckily Kouga snapped him out of his thoughts by tapping the back of his head "ow, what was that?" Yasha remarked, however before he could finish he finally realized he was sitting down at a table with people who looked very questionable. He straightened up realizing he was treating Kouga, their friend not his, like he had known him all his life.


	6. Chapter 6: Demon blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Author's note: Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I'm finally doing the story again. I decided to speed up the process of Yasha becoming an inu hanyou A.K.A Inuyasha, so you guys can see the story progress. If you want me to make it longer, just let me know in reviews and I will do that. Oh, by the way I think my grammar has gotten better since I wrote this story. So please don't mind all of the typos in previous chapters. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"Urg, that was so embarrassing! I never had a problem speaking to crowds before!" Yasha complained.

Koga patted Yasha on the back, "don't worry. It happens to all of us here, mutt."

"Yeah Koga's right, you'll get used to it. Your probably just changing because of the things they do to us here," one of Koga's friends started to say.

He added, "my name is Ginta. It's very nice to meet you."

The other male sitting next to Ginta introduced himself as Hakkaku. All three of them looked like they were wolf demons. 'This is weird, wolves usually aren't so friendly to strangers,' Yasha thought severely confused.

So the sixteen year old boy asked, "why are you all being so nice to me? I'm a complete stranger."

Koga then brought his arm around Yasha's shoulder in a friendly manner and explained, "it's because you have a canine's scent. Wolves and canines are practically family!"

The boy's eyes went wide in shock before Koga let go. Koga slipped something into Yasha's pocket before continuing, "that's right your new to the Rock. Here, how do I put this? This Naraku guy captured us, so he can raise a powerful army. So he's been messing around with demon and human DNA. We don't really know why, but we think he wants to rule the world or something like that. I think that his first successful experiment was turning himself into a spider hanyou."

Now that peaked Yasha's interest, "hanyou?" Koga nodded and said, "It means an even mixture of a demon and a human. They can be born by having their mom and dad as a human and a demon. Hanyous are rare but they exist somewhere. They're so rare that no one in these lands have ever heard of them until now."

"Judging by your scent and the color of your amber demon eyes, I'd say your in the early stages of becoming a inu hanyou. Which are even rarer but powerful." Koga added.

Hakkaku commented, "I heard that Naraku has tried but failed using inu demon DNA because it was too powerful. Usually resulting in the victim being killed. You must be pretty strong to receive some of the inu genes and survive to tell the tale."

Koga noticed Yasha's pale expression and said, "don't look so scared. If you've survived so far you'll probably survive the rest of it. If I'm right, you only have received the demon eyes so far. Oh, right! Are you healing faster than normal?"

The boy answered, "yeah."

The wolf seemed in deep thought before he said, "looks like your still technically a full blooded human. Judging by the other successful experiments the next thing you'll most likely receive is the demon blood."

"Is it painful?" Yasha asked with impending dread.

Koga shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not one of those experiments. The only thing they do to me is give me abilities normal wolves would not have."

The boy questioned, "what?"

The other boy just said, "you'll get what I'm saying soon enough."

Before Yasha could ask anything else a very fat guard opened the double doors to the cafeteria with several other guards behind him.

He said, "alright, it's time to go back to your cells!"

The boy recognized the voice and said, "hey, it's cupcake!"

The room burst with laughter at Yasha's little nickname, while Koga looked at the boy like he was insane. The guard showed a whip to the crowd and everyone immediately shut up as cupcake decided to escort Yasha himself to his cell.

Koga muttered, "good luck," as cupcake left with Yasha in cuffs.

* * *

After a while of walking Yasha became confused, wasn't his cell the other way? The boy then asked, "hey, cupcake. Isn't my cell the other way?"

When the guard didn't even bother to answer, Yasha's fear grew. Suddenly they arrived to a quarantine facility deep into the heart of the Rock. The boy took a deep breath, so they were just gonna lock him up that wasn't too bad.

Yasha thought too soon because two doctors along with several guards approached them with a cart of needles. Remembering what Koga said about genetics and demon blood Yasha tried to get away from cupcake but failed.

A containment door opened and he was shoved in. The guards held him down while the doctors injected something red and something blue into his shoulder. His whole entire body started to feel a painful burning sensation. The boy started to scream bloody murder as the doctors were quickly ushered out. Yasha continued to scream not realizing that he wasn't chained anymore while the last guard finally left and locked the door.

The last thing Yasha remembered was an image of his little sister and friends before he passed out.

* * *

"Yasha!" Inu screamed.

The boy slowly opened his eyes. He sat straight up as he noticed he was in that dream world again. He looked around until he found Inu sitting next to him.

"Inu?" He muttered confused.

Inu seemed panicked as Yasha grew with worry, "what's wrong?"

The other boy got up and started to pace back in forth, all the while muttering to himself, "they gave us the demon blood too soon. Now what do we do?"

The boy yelled, "what's going on!?"

The demon stopped pacing and looked at Yasha with worry, "they injected us with demon blood. Now one of us has to go!"

Yasha's eyes widened, "go?"

He explained, "one of us will have to disappear from our mind. If we had been given the time we would have equaled each other out."

The boy could only stare at Inu in shock as he continued, "if one of us doesn't disappear by choice or by other means and the other receives both spiritual and demonic energy we could potentially die."

Now it was Yasha's turn to be confused, "I don't get it."

Inu sighed and stopped to explain, "To be a hanyou means to have both spiritual energy and demonic energy to be balanced even in one body. Sometimes that means to have a demonic counterpart and a human counterpart. Which means you and me. I was established to keep your healing abilities in check and any other powers you would slowly gain, but it looks like they want to speed up the process. Now that we suddenly have demon blood it is causing our body to become unbalanced and the only way to survive is to transfer both energies into one being."

Suddenly everything clicked in Yasha's mind as he screamed, "that's so unfair!"

"I know," Inu muttered.

Suddenly a giant hand appeared and tried to take Yasha but Inu refused and pushed the boy out of the way. Right before the hand took Inu, he clawed the boy on the ankle as demonic energy was transferred into him. The last thing he dreamed was of Inu smiling and saying, "live on and good luck."

* * *

Yasha woke up while rasping for air. He called, 'Inu! Answer me! Inu!?'

When no one answered as tears started to pour down his cheeks. He stopped as soon as he started, 'no crying, Inu wouldn't want this.'

'Yeah, no crying. Men don't cry.'

After a moment Yasha finally calmed down as he stood up. He walked over to the glass door and gasped at his appearance. More tears slid down, but this time in relief. Inu was a part of him now and proof of that in his reflection because he looked just like Inu. Inu was him and he was Inu, forever.

"Enough of that," the boy told himself as he wiped his tears. Suddenly something slid out of his pocket: it was a letter.

It said, "someone's coming -koga"

"Now that's just creepy," Yasha commented.

Suddenly there was a knock on the quarantine door. The boy gasped in surprise before he turned to see a girl slightly older than him.

She asked through the door, "your Yasha, right?"

He nodded then the girl introduced herself, "I'm Kikyo, Koga sent me."

Then she opened the door and grabbed his hand and lead him away from the cells. "Where are we going?" The boy asked in a panic.

"Shhh, you'll see," Kikyo told Yasha.

After a few minutes of wandering around they finally arrived at their destination. It looked like it was abandoned part of the rock. One room was lit up as they approached it. Once they got in the boy immediately noticed Koga sitting inside the room waiting for them.

He got up once he noticed the boy, "Wow, is that really you?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

The wolf demon laughed awkwardly before shrugging it off, "either way, this is probably a good thing. We'll talk more later, for now, let's get to the point."

"Okay?"

"I've called you here to help start a revolution."

"WHAT!?" The Inu hanyou gasped.

"Shhh, do you want the guards to hear us!?" Koga whispered.

Yasha covered his mouth in response.

"Good," he continued, "you see, we have been trying to plan a revolution for about a year now and we calculated and calculated but the odds seemed against us. That was until you showed up."

"Huh?"

Koga explained, "you see, news spread like wildfire among the staff of the Rock. So much so it eventually got to the prisoners here. Once we heard that one of the Inu test subjects had been a success, we knew if we got you on our side than we would have a better chance of survival. You see, an Inu is one of the strongest demons that ever lived and they are known to have great leadership skills. Not only that, but if we had a Inu hanyou helping lead a revolution then everyone that can fight will join us."

That's when Kikyo spoke up, "that is if you'll join us."

Yasha thought over it for a few moments before saying, "ok, but only because I was going to think of a plan to escape anyways."

Kikyo nodded, "good, especially with all the effort we had to make to get you out of quarantine."

Koga agreed, "Yes, it took us two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!? I WAS OUT FOR-!?"

Koga and Kikyo literally had to cover the boy's mouth as they shut the lights off. A flashlight could be seen in the hallway as the wolf and human backed the hanyou against the wall. As soon as the guard was out of sight they all took a deep breath of relief.

Koga then commented in a whisper, "looks like we'll have to execute the plan soon."

He looked at both Kikyo and Yasha, "here's the plan."


	7. Chapter 7: The rally

A guard slammed the door to the quarantine open, "GET UP!"

Yasha followed his order, "I see you've finally come to realize that you are nothing compared to me. Good."

"Now, follow me," the guard beckoned the boy and he listened. Yasha remained quiet for most of the walk with his head bowed low. Suddenly, without warning, he started to laugh insanely confusing the guard.

The man's eyes widened in slight fear as he turned around, "what the-!?"

Yasha gave off of a dreadful glare as he smiled creepily. The guard's fear rose as he began to laugh even more.

He got out his gun, "d-don't move…"

"WHY?" Yasha said in a ghastly tone. His eyes were dilated so wide he looked insane as he gave off a scary aura.

Soon the guard was running through the halls screaming, "help! AH! ONE OF THE PRISONERS HAS GONE INSANE!" The Inu hanyou kept laughing until he was out of sight then he stopped.

"Too easy," he said out loud before getting out a map. He looked at the map and found out where Koga's cell was.

The plan was pretty simple. Free all the prisoners and take over the Rock. Then afterwards get out of this dreaded place and burn it to the ground.

Yasha tucked the map away that koga had given him and ran as fast as he could to the wolf demon's cell. As soon as he got to a long hallway lined up with different cells he found a release button by the door and pressed it. The cells were soon wide open as wolves of all species left their cells.

There was a strong breeze and soon Koga was right behind Yasha scaring the boy a little bit, "did the plan go as planned?"

"Yep, scared the heck out of the guy!"

They fist bumped as Koga said, "good."

Yasha asked, "So what's next?"

"Kikyo is gonna free the humans trapped here. So we need to get the hanyous and demons. After that we rally in the courtyard. We got the advantage if we can get more space," he explained in detail.

"Okay, I'll get the hanyous and you get the demons."

"Good call. Take Ginta with you just in case."

Yasha nodded as Ginta stepped forward, "okay."

Soon the wolf and hanyou were dashing through the halls at high speeds. Yasha couldn't believe how great he felt. It was like he could do anything.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be able to keep up with a demon before," he commented.

Ginta replied, "That's right. You just turned into a Inu hanyou. Well just don't let it go to your head, okay?" Yasha nodded.

Soon they arrived where the hanyous were being kept. The boys were surprised to see that most of the hanyou were young children.

Ginta shrugged as Yasha looked at him, "we thought from the rumors that like you they'd be at least teenagers, oh well-!? Wait what are you doing!?"

Yasha ignored him as he screamed, "HANYOUS! WE ARE RALLYING TO BREAK OUT OF THIS PLACE! WILL YOU JOIN US!?"

Ginta started, "huh?! You aren't serious-!"

Yasha interrupted him, "I know two children who fight well. Trust me."

The wolf gulped, "I-I t-trust you."

He then turned back to the children, "well?"

The children nodded to each other before screaming, "I CAN FIGHT!"

Yasha then pressed the button and opened all of the cells, "GOOD, THEN JOIN US!"

That's when they ran out of the cells and grabbed all they could to use as weapons. The inu hanyou turned to one cell after hearing a whimper. He walked over to see a young hanyou with blue hair chained to the wall.

She whimpered, "I-I can't get out. Y-You should go without me."

The boy hid his eyes underneath his bangs as he said, "never." He didn't know how he knew to do it, but he did.

He raised his clawed hand and yelled, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Soon the chains were smashed into a million pieces. The girl gasped as she looked up at her savior.

She introduced herself, "m-my name is Asagi. Thank you-!"

Yasha turned around, "You can thank me on the battlefield."

Asagi nodded before following the Inu hanyou.

Suddenly an alarm went off.

Ginta said, "looks like someone sounded the alarm!"

The Inu hanyou turned to the hanyous, "it's time."

They nodded before they all followed the Inu hanyou who had darted into the halls. Not long after they got into the hall, several guards came towards their direction. So they fought through the guards.

Asagi was nearly overwhelmed by one of the guards, so she kneed him on the forehead making him stutter back a little. Using the opportune moment she sweep him off his feet and punched him so hard he blacked out.

As soon as all the guards were out for the count, Yasha, commented, "good job, kid."

"Thanks," she smiled.

Soon they were in the courtyard. The struggle had started and they were needed. Yasha noticed someone coming behind Koga and rushed over to him. He kicked the person in the shin, then threw him into the nearby trees successfully knocking him out.

The boy looked at his clawed hands, not only was he faster but stronger as well? This was the best day ever!

Koga and Yasha were back to back as they fought off the guards. Some soldiers would come running at them with spears, but they both were strong enough to kick them into the trees.

The inu hanyou was about to be hit with a lightning rod but he did a flip, landed on the long rubber handle of the rod, and said, "This just isn't your day, is it?" before kicking the guard on the side of the head. But Yasha was a little too clumsy and landed on the rod giving him a electric shock. The next thing Yasha knew, he had blood on his hands as he realized it was over and everyone was cheering for him.

Koga ran up to him and asked, "Hey, what was that all about?"

He replied and asked, "I-I don't remember. What happened?"

Then Hakkuku came over to them and yelled, "Naraku escaped!"

Koga and Yasha looked at each other and knew that this wasn't over yet. It was only the beginning.


End file.
